


Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que no nos vemos.

by lea1santome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado siglos y siglos desde que Merlin viera morir a Arthur. </p>
<p>La soledad de Merlin es cada vez más grande, y ha perdido toda esperanza de que vuelva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler de toda la 5 temporada de Merlin.

Merlin ha dejado atrás su disfraz de viejo para volver ser el joven desgarbado de siglos atrás. Hace tiempo que tuvo una decisión. La decisión de olvidar todo referente a Arthur, pero se había dado cuenta de que olvidarse del rey rubia requería que se olvidará de su persona, ya ni él mismo se sabía cuando empezaba los recuerdos Arthur y los de él, pues ambos andaban juntos de la mano.

Se agotó la última esperanza de volver a ver a su amigo, y ya no podía más con esa inmensa soledad. Hace siglos que descartó la idea del suicidio.

El moreno tomo de un trago la poción que le haría olvidar todo. 

*******

Ha pasado 6 años desde que Merlín dejará de ser Merlín y se convirtiera a Colin Morgan, (ese nombre se lo dio su ex esposa que lo encontró vagando por las calles), padre soltero de una niña y un niño.

Colin estaba pendiente de su hija que correteaba por el parque, mientras que su hijo de pocos meses dormía plácidamente en su cochecito.

La niña se cayó al suelo, haciéndose daño en las rodillas y manos, Colin iba a salir corriendo a su auxilio pero se dio cuenta que no podía dejar al niño solo, así que cogió el cochecito y se fue al encuentro de su hija, (muy lentamente). 

Colin se percató que un hombre se acercaba a su hija, quiso gritar para alejar al hombre de su hija pero no pudo lanzar ni un sólo sonido. El hombre levantó a la niña.

_¡Alejase de ella! - Por fin llego a donde estaba la niña.

_¡Disculpa, sólo estaba comprobando de que estaba bien tu hija!- dijo el rubio- espero que no piense soy un depravado ni nada por estilo.

Colin tomó a la niña los brazos, y le daba palabras de consuelo, soltó un brazo para poder manejar el cochecito.

_ ¿Y que hace solo en un parque rodeado de niños ? - 

_ Tomo este atajo para ir a mi apartamento- dijo el rubio- Solo.

_ ¿como le voy a creer?.

_ Pues un día que no estés con tus hijos, ven a mi apartamento y comprueba que no miento.

_ ¿Ahora esta tratando de llevarme a la cama?

_ Su mente divaga muy descaradamente, pero es mejor que dejes de tratarme de usted.

_ No, pues no nos vamos a volver a ver- Colin puso la niña al lado del su hermanito (se había comprado el cochecito de dos plazas para poder ir más cómodo con los niños). ¡Hasta nunca!

_¡Querrás decir hasta luego!

********

Colin tenía que llevar al pediatra a sus hijos, así que se tomo el día libre. Al llegar se encontró con la mala noticia que el pediatra de sus hijos estaba de vacaciones y que el sustituto era joven (casi como él).

_Freya y Arthur Morgan- El moreno entró con sus hijos al despacho del médico, y reconoció al instante al rubio del parque.

_ Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver. - Buscó en la ficha- te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, Colin.

_ Pues has acertado ¿Doctor ? - 

_ Doctor James, pero me puedes llamar Bradley.

_ Doctor James, quiero saber si mis hijos están bien.

\- Espero que nos convirtamos en amigos para que me llames por mi nombre. 

_ No lo creo.

 

Los niños estaban muy bien de salud, pero le tocaba vacuna a la freya, El doctor James tuvo mucho cuidado y logro hacer que Freya no llorará.

_¡Que niña tan valiente eres!- exclamo el doctor. Le iba a dar una piruleta pero Colin se lo impedió.

_ No le gustan las piruletas.

_ Eso es raro en una niña.

_ Mis hijos no son como los demás niños.

_ De algún modo tengo que recomenzar a esta niña tan fuerte. - El rubio se inclino hacía la niña- ¿te gusta los helados?

-¡Si!- gritó Freya.

_Os invicto a tomar un helado.

_¡Pero tiene pacientes que atender! 

_¡Tus hijos eran los últimos pacientes del día!

_¡Papi, papi, dí que sí! - su hija le miro con ojos de cachorro, y Colin no tuvo más remedió que aceptar.

-¡Vale! - 

Arthur supo que había ganado una pequeña batalla (si, recordaba perfectamente quien era, desde hace pocos años cuando recobró la memoria).

*****

Busco y buscó incansablemente a Merlin, pero cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza se encontró a pocos metros de él, en un restaurante familiar, Merlin estaba discutiendo con una mujer.

Durante días lo vigiló, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a él, en el parque.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando era niño Bradley soñaba con historias de caballerías, con salvar a bellas damiselas en apuros, con dragones, y sobre todo soñaba con un muchacho de pelo negro, y grandes orejas, pero nunca pudo ver con claridad su rostro. Podía oír la voz del muchacho que le llamaba, era hermosa la voz.

En su adolescencia se obsesionó de tal modo con los cuentos de caballeros que hizo que sus padres le mandarán al psicólogo pues temían que un día cualquiera fuera a pelear con Molinos de Viento creyendo que fueran Gigantes o fuera a la busca de Dulcinea.  
Con unas pocas sesiones Bradley se dio cuenta de que tenía que actuar como un chico normal, dejar de hablar de caballeros y de La Mesa Redonda, pues no quería meterse en problemas (es decir que sus padres le obligaran hacer más terapia o mucho peor dejarlo internado en un manicomio pues pensarían que era un estorbo).  
Guardo todas sus cosas, se comportó como un hijo modélico, estudio medicina, se convirtió en uno mejores cirujanos a pesar de su juventud.  
*****  
Hace 6 años sus recuerdos le golpearon de tal manera que pensó que se iba a volver loco, pero poco a poco pudo controlar tanto los recuerdos de Arthur como los de Bradley, fingir que no había cambiado.  
En su mente repetía siempre un nombre: Merlín, Merlín Merlín y por fin pudo poner un rostro a ese muchacho con el pelo despeinado.  
Durante 6 años trató de buscar a Merlín con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, contrato algún detective que otro para que buscara a un joven desgarbado con pelo negro, ojos azules, también con orejas grandes, pero siempre había un gran pero que había miles de jóvenes con tales características, incluso busco ancianos con pelo largo y barba, tenía el mismo problema.   
Arthur ya había perdido completamente la esperanza de encontrar a su mejor amigo, pero hace unas semanas oyó una discusión de una pareja con niños en un restaurante familiar (había quedado para una reunión), los padres de los niños bajaron la voz al percatase que estaban asustando a sus hijos, el padre se levantó y cogió a bebé que había comenzado a llorar en los brazos y empezó acunarlo, Arhur no pudo ver la cara del hombre.  
_Espero que el niño no saque las orejas de su padre- en ese momento se percató de algo, ¡Orejas Grandes! Que desde lejos se podía distinguir perfectamente, casi las mismas orejas de Merlín.  
Su corazón empezó a galopar salvajemente tanto que pensó que iba salir del pecho, tenía que comprobar más cerca que era su mejor amigo, así que se levantó de la mesa y se acercó un poco (lo suficiente como para oír como el joven cantaba una nana a su hijo, reconoció la voz, era ¡Merlin!  
En ese momento quiso gritar de felicidad, ir abrazar al mago, pero la mujer que acompañaba a Merlin le resultaba familiar.  
_¡Morgana! – se dijo, quiso alejar a la mujer del moreno, pero en ese instante al bebé se le cae un peluche y en ese momento Arthur aprovecha acercarse a ellos, coge el peluche y se lo da al moreno. El rubio no detecta ningún atisbo de reconocimiento por parte de Merlín, simplemente le da las ¡Gracias!, tampoco la mujer parece reconocerle, cuando pasa junto a él con la niña en los brazos.  
_Vamos Colin a casa, ya es muy tarde para los niños.  
_ Si, Kate y mañana nos toca cenar con tus padres.  
La familia pasa por su lado sin despedirse.  
_ Colin así que es ese es tu nombre- Sin pensarlo dos veces Arthur se va antes que empiece la reunión y sigue a la familia.  
Durante días o semanas (había perdido la noción del tiempo), siguió a Colin buscando alguna oportunidad para acercarse a él en el parque.  
En cuanto a Kate la vigiló lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era ningún peligro o de que no tenía magia. 

****  
Fue una autentica sorpresa verle en la consulta (el rubio decidió hace un año dejar de ser cirujano y ser pediatra) pues había su colega le pidió que le sustituyera cuando estuviera de vacaciones, el rubio aceptó. Estaba claro que el destino quería que ellos dos estuvieran juntos .


	3. Chapter 3

Sorpresa pues no sabía los nombres de los niños (se le olvido en averiguar los nombres), eso sí, supo que Merlin se utilizaba el nombre de Colin Morgan, pero al ver la lista de los pacientes, no cayó en la cuenta que esos podrían ser sus hijos.

******** 

Merlín, mejor dicho Colin, se mostraba huraño él, casi le hacía recordar al Merlin descarado que conoció hace siglos.

 

*** 

_ Gracias por el helado- Colin trataba de ser amable, pero su mirada le delataba, no soportaba, de vez en cuando se le escapaba un sarcasmo que otro, pero enseguida recordaba que sus hijos estaba con él y volvía a ser amable- ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a sustituir al pediatra de mis hijo?

_Un mes- ya había cumplido dos semanas sustituyendo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Colin?

_ Para ti, Morgan. 

_Colin me gusta más.

_Morgan, y no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, no somos amigos.

_Te voy a llamar Colin, me gusta más, y seremos amigos muy pronto.

_Me caes mal, y espero no volverte a ver- Dijo muy bajito Colin para que sus hijos no los oíga, la niña estaba tomando el helado y les miraba muy atenta, el pequeño fingía dormir.- Así que que te falta poco para que te vayas y no vuelva a verte- al decir eso Colin sonrió.

_ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nos volveremos a ver?- era una pregunta retorica- Sabes que nuestros destinos se volverá a encontrar.

_ Yo no creo en el destino- dijo Colin.

_ Creas o no, te voy dejar mi número teléfono por si un día necesitas hablar conmigo.

_ No creo que sea necesario- pero cogió la tarjeta de visita que le tendía el Doctor JAmes y se la guardo en el bolsillo. - Freya ¿que se dice cuando te invitan a un helado?

_ Gracias por el helado, Doctor James.

******* 

Pasó dos semanas y Colin se vio obligado a llamar al Doctor James, pues Freya tenía mucha fiebre, y el hospital estaba muy lejos. 

_Kate, no es el pediatra de nuestro médicos, seguro que ni contesta al móvil.

_ No podemos llevar a Freya al hospital, esta a más de dos horas de aquí, ella tiene mucha fiebre, no seas cabezota y llama al médico ese, y salva a nuestra hija.

_¡esta bien! - cogió la tarjeta que tenía guardaba en su cartera, (aún no sabe porque no la había tirado)- ¿Doctor James?, soy Colin Morgan, le dijo que le llamara si era necesario, mi hija esta muy enferma.

_ ¿Colin?

_Pensaba que estaba hablando con el buzón de voz- dijo Colin.

_ Dame tu dirección en un mensaje- Arthur sabía perfectamente donde vivía el moreno pero tenía que disimular.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur dejaba de ser un Rey para convertirse en el Doctor Bradley James, y así salvar a la hija de Merlin, mejor dicho ... a la hija de Colin Morgan.

Kate fue quién abrió la puerta, y acto seguido le llevó a la habitación de la niña. Al lado de Freya estaba Merlín, perdón Colin, absolutamente preocupado.

_Ahora le haré un reconocimiento médico y veré lo que le pasa a vuestra hija, pero no os preocupéis- Arthur metió la pata al decir que no se preocuparan, cuando ya estaban completamente preocupados- Vuestra hija se pondrá bien.

Saco todo lo nesario de su maletín, pero las miradas de de Colin le estaba poniendo nervioso, esas miradas que dicen "Si haces daño a mi hija en vez de curarla, ¡te mató!.

_Señor Morgan, - Bradley habló- ¿Me podrías traer una taza de té?

_No

_¡Colin no seas maleducado y prepara una taza de té al doctor!- dijo Kate, la pareja se miraron a los ojos, y parecía que estaban discutiendo con la mirada o ver quién aguantaba sosteniendo la mirada, Colin perdió.

Colin se fue a regañadientes del dormitorio y fue a la cocina, preparo el dichoso té, y un café para él.

Pasaron varios minutos y al fin tanto como el médico y su esposa salieron de del dormitorio, un poco más tranquilos y fueron a la cocina.

_ Doctor James, ¿cómo se encuentra Freya?- el moreno estaba todo tembloroso, sosteniendo una taza de café en sus manos.

_ Ella estará enferma durante unos pocos días, la fiebre esta bajando- dijo el doctor- pero ahora estoy preocupado por su padre, no debería tomar tanto café, debería comer.

_ Disculpe, pero usted es tan sólo un pediatra- espetó el moreno, dejando la taza en la mesa y mirando fijamente al doctor- mi salud no es de su incumbencia.

_¡Lo es, Colin!- gritó Kate- no te puedes enfermar, ¿quién se hará cargo de los niños si yo enfermo o tú enfermas?

Su marido guardo silencio, y estuvo pensativo, hasta que al fin hablo.

_¡Lo siento!- dijo el chico desbarbado- Siento haber sido tan grosero con usted, Doctor James, espero que me disculpe. 

_ Queda disculpado, pero bajo una condición.

_ ¿cual?

_Que dejes de tratarme de usted, y que me llames Bradley.

_Son son 2 condiciones. 

_¡Colin! -dijo Kate.

_¡Es broma! - el padre de Freya sonrió tímidamente. _ Las acepto, Bradley.

_ Aquí os dejó las recetas de los medicamentos de Freya, y si quieren yo me puedo pasar mañana por la tarde para ver si mejora bien.

_No queremos molestarte...

_No es ninguna molestia, vendré mañana por la tarde, pero ahora me tengo que ir, ¡Buenas noches!

El matrimonio acompaño al rubio hacia la puerta y se despidieron. Cuando se fue el médico volvieron a ver a su hija, y luego a comprobaron que su hijo seguía dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de que el Doctor Bradley James tratará a su hija, Colín trató de llevarse bien con el médico incluso lo había invitado a comer a su casa con su familia, o a tomar café.

Pasado los meses tanto Bradley y Colin se volvieron amigos, casi se podría decir que eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero un día Colin estaba completamente emocionalmente destrozado y Brandley le preguntó el problema.

_ Kate me acaba de pedir el divorció.

_¿Por qué? - la verdad lo sentía por su amigo pero en el fondo Arthur estaba agradecido de que ella le pidiera el divorcio a su amigo y poder conquistar el corazón del hechicero.

_ Según ella nos peleamos continuamente- Colin se tapaba la cara con las manos o se tocaba el pelo, mientras Brandley miraba preocupado pero esperanzado.- Lo cierto, es que es verdad, nuestras discusiones han aumentado, he tratado de que viéramos un psicólogo pero no ha funcionado.

_ ¿que va a pasar con los niños? - preguntó el rubio.

_Compartiremos la custodia - Colin puso su té a un lado, buscó en el periódico que había sobre la mesa.

_ ¿que buscas?

_ No tengo donde quedarme, así que buscó apartamentos.

_No

_ ¿No, qué?

_ No vas a buscar ningún piso- Bradley le quito el periódico , lo doblo y lo puso a un lado de la mesa.

_¿Dónde quieres que viva si no busco piso?- Colín miró a su amigo. ¿donde viviremos, Princesito?

_ ¡Conmigo!

_ ¿estás volviendo loco?

_ Nunca he estado tan cuerdo en mi vida, sé mi compañero- compañero lo dijo con un tono casi seductor, pero Arthur pensó que Merlin no de había dado cuenta.

_Cuando los niños este en tu casa te volverán loco, y muy probable que quieran conseguir un perro.

_¡soy pediatra, y me encanta los niños, y por el perro no importa.!

_ Puedo ser un mal compañero.

_ Ni una palabra más, te mudas conmigo y además tengo que vigilarte para que no cometas alguna locura, como tratar de volver con tu futura ex.

_¿Seguirás insistiendo con mudarme?

_ Las 24 horas del día hasta que aceptes.

_¡Vale!

Arthur sonrió casi una sonrisa luminosa. 

********* 

La verdad que la convivencia fue difícil al principio pero luego todo se normalizo, ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, pero Arthur aun tenía la pequeña esperanza de que fueran más que amigos, más que compañeros de piso.

****

Era la hora de preparar la fiesta de nochevieja y pero también el cumpleaños de Colín pues, (colín escogió el 1 de enero como cumpleaños al no recordar la suya).

La fiesta se iba hacer en la casa de ambos, todo el mundo estaba invitado incluso Kate.

En la fiesta a Arthur casi le da un patatus cuando ve a todos sus caballeros y a Gwen, resultó que Gwen se llamaba Angel y era la mejor amiga de Kate. 

Colin y Kate presentaron a todos los amigos a Bradley James. Todos los caballeros estaban vivos y eso le alegro a Arthur.

Todo iba pedir de boca, ya se acercaba el año nuevo, es decir el cumpleaños de Colin, Bradley le iba a regalar unas pelis, series e libros incluso un reloj .

Unos segundos para las doce, Bradley se puso al lado de Colin y cuando fue las doce le dio un beso, casi casto pero luego se convirtió en algo más, se dejaron llevar, olvidaron que estaban acompañados , pero ocurrió algo que hizo parar a Colin y separarse del doctor.

_¡Maldito!- Colin sin decir nada más alzo el brazo y pego un puñetazo al Doctor. - Lo sabías, desde hace tiempo, Arthur. - al decir esas palabras Merlin se marcho de la fiesta, Arthur lo siguió.

Arthur siguió a Merlín antes que se subiera al coche, y le cogió del brazo.

_ Colin, ¿qué te pasa?

_ ¿ querrás decir Merlin?- se soltó violentamente. ¡Siempre lo has sabido quienes eramos!.

_ No es cierto.

_ Te he buscado siglos y siglos y tú me habías abandonado. 

_No es cierto, te he buscado desde que pude recordar quién era, hasta había contratado detectives privados .

_ ¿desde que tengo memoria ? - Preguntó Merlin. 

_ Mi recuerdos volvieron hace 6 o 7 años.

_Es extraño- Merlin se subió a su coche, pero no cerró la puerta- Esa fue la época en la que tome la poción, pero desde el momento que nos conocimos sabías quien era.

_ No podía empezar una conversación diciendo: "hola, eres el gran mago Merlin y yo el rey de Camelot"- Merlin estuvo pensando unos segundos. - Me hubieras tomado por loco, y no quise arriesgar.

_ Arthur, tengo que irme esta noche, tengo que pensar todo lo que ha ocurrido.

_Merlin, no te vayas- Merlin cerró la puerta pero abrió la ventanilla- ¡Lo siento!

_ Tengo que irme, tengo que aclarar las ideas, pero cuando las aclare volveré- merlin se puso el cinturón y puso en marcha el coche y se fue dejando atrás a un desconsolado rey.

*****

Pasaron dos días, Merlin volvió a la casa.

_ ¿Dónde has estado?

_ He estado en casa de Kate y Angel y los niños.

_ Gwen comparte piso con Morgana.

_No, Kate y Angel son pareja- Merlín guardo silencio.

_Vale, son pareja, pero no me importa, me importa saber lo que has decidido, si vas a perdonarme.

_ He estado buscándote siglos, pero en ningún momento había pensado lo que iba decirte cuando te encontrará .- Merlín se sentó en el sofá, Arthur lo imitó- La verdad nunca pensé que nunca tendrías tus recuerdos, o que fueras otra persona.

_¿Qué estas tratando decirme, Merlin?- Se acercó un poco más al mago.

_ Que si yo estuviera en tu situación hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú. 

_ ¿Sí?

_Si, así que no estoy molesto contigo, ni enfadado.- Merlin puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arthur.- Siento lo del puñetazo.

_ No lo sientas, Mer... -Arthur no pudo proseguir pues los labios de Merlin tapaba la boca, le estaba besando. Podía sentir la lengua de Merlin moviéndose en su boca, deslizándose cuidadosamente por su boca, y que su cuerpo sintió un hormigueo.

 

¡Por fin había encontrado a su amor verdadero, nunca lo iba a soltar!.

 

Siempre estarían juntos.


End file.
